High-performance, non-volatile storage is a crucial aspect of a storage system. One advantage of this storage technology is that it allows writes to be acknowledged quickly while ensuring the stored data will not be lost in the event of power loss. A disadvantage, however, is that, compared with other media in a typical storage system it is a relatively expensive and therefore usually scarce resource. What is needed is a way to leverage the advantages of such high-performance, non-volatile storage to provide better performance for multiple clients that wish to use it, but without relying on the expensive solution of simply architecting more of it in the storage system.